Weird Races (Brand)
Weird Races Is A Brand that was made on May 31, 2019, during the creator's away at a vacation. the show has held several head to head duels over the months. This series premiered on January 9, 2019, which featured 8 cars. Red, Red And Black, Monster Truck, Yellow, Blue, Green, Orange, And Scarlet. Out of those 8 cars, only red and black still compete in weird races. Scarlet left the series in August 2019, Green left in September 2019, Blue Retired In October 2, 2019, Monster truck was released from his contract On October 14, Orange Announced His Retirement On October 19, Yellow Retired on October 26 due to zack lying again. And Red Quit Weird Races On October 27 due to the hatebase that led to vanessathemaker2002 closing her account. The company has then signed hot wheels cars and matchbox cars to join the roster. Names such as Cooler, Batmobile, And Black Ride all debuted in January 2019. Several new cars were introduced including Hooper, Red Hooper, Twinduction, Tongue Twister, Captain America, Black Widow, Ronin, And More. On March 2, 2019, Ford Mustang Left The Company, Came Back In July 2019, Then Retired Again In September 2019, Then Came Back Again In October 2019. On June 29, 2019, Red originally announced his retirement due to injury, with his last match taking place on July 4, 2019, but red returned to action in Late August. Custom Ford Mustang debuted along with the returning ford mustang, but left weird races after Ford Mustang's retirement, However, On October 15, he made his return, but was assaulted by ford mustang. On September 26, 2019, Fast Master quit the series due to multiple losses. but has since returned. On October 11, 2019, Black Widow announced that she would be out of action for 2-3 months, citing injury. On October 13, 2019, I-Believe announced that she will be out of action for the remainder of the year. On August 19, 2019, Scoop Announced that he has retired from weird races. In June 2019, The Rat Retired From Competing In Weird Races due to injury, but returned on September 27, 2019. However, the rat would again retire on October 5, 2019. On October 14, 2019, It was announced that Yellow Truck, Monster Truck, Orange Truck, Mon, Zop, Maroon, Chief, And Spoon Were Released From Weird Races. That same day, Wheeler announced that he was taking a break from weird races. On October 15. It was announced that Moto Wing has quit weird races following numerous losses. That same day, it was announced that Track Manga would be out of action for 6-9 months due to a broken wheel. However, he made his return on October 17 and attacked Cooler And Blue Rock, turning heel. On October 16, It was announced that several competitors got injured, Crown Victoria suffered a bad wheelache and will be out of action for 3-5 weeks, Red And Black announced that he suffered the flu and would be out for 1 month. Skull Crusher announced why he was inactive because he suffered a broken wheel and would be out for the remainder of 2019. And Rip Rod Announced that he will be out of action for 4-6 months. Over the limit is scheduled for October 19th, but the show was taped before rip rod got injured. On October 20, the day after over the limit was held, it was announced that 45 more cars have signed with weird races, making it a total of 300 cars competing in weird races. Green Lantern, Billboard Truck, And Chevy Van were the only ones that debuted on the same day as signing the contract. On October 27, it was announced that several Cars were quitting weird races due to zack making vanessa close her account due to lying to her too many times and gave her a hatebase. Zop said he would quit weird races if he loses his championship to captain america on veteran's day, same with captain america if he doesn't win back the united states championship. Track Manga announced he would quit if he fails to beat cooler for the x-division championship, The X-Rator said he will quit if he doesn't get a title match by the end of 2019. Fast Master And Twinduction announced their departures from weird races, and Tongue Twister said he will quit if he lies one more time. On December 7, Crown Victoria And Blue Chicago agreed to face off at the Christmas 2019 special, where the loser will be fired. Category:Weird Races